


Aoyama Yuuga and the Experiences of Japan (And Mahoutokoro)

by callingCujo (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aoyama-centric, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/callingCujo
Summary: Aoyama Yuuga is fairly good at handling change...(..and the eleven year olds in this are way too mature)





	Aoyama Yuuga and the Experiences of Japan (And Mahoutokoro)

**Author's Note:**

> fdkjskfjlk im sorry translations at the bottom

     Going from France to Japan was most definitely an odd transition, Yuuga thinks, as he’s set down by a giant storm petrel on his way to school. It’s his first year and he’s eleven years old. His family is of mixed blood- human and veela- and he’s never been to a wizarding school, so the thought of someplace like this makes him anxious. According to rumor, blood status isn’t an issue here, only excellency in subjects, and Yuuga isn’t the best academic. Plus, he hears that a lot of students have been attending daily since the age of seven, and the thought of being left out of anything is terrifying to him.

     The pink robes he has been given billow around him as he walks up the the door, followed by his only source of comfort. Neito Monoma had been en route for Beauxbatons, too, only stopped by the fact that Yuuga wasn’t going. Their two families were very close- where one went, the other would follow, and though Neito was annoying sometimes, Yuuga was glad for his presence right now.

 _“As-tu peur?”_  he asks in French, his voice light and airy. Though he’s only a child, he’s abandoned childish language already in favor of more elegant and formal tones. He’s told it makes him sound more grown-up and nicer, so he embraces that, because he’ll do anything to get compliments.

 _“Pas du tout.”_ Neito sounds like he’s lying, and Yuuga can tell because they’ve known eachother forever and he knows how to easily interpret the tones of voice of his best friend. _“Porquoi, as-tu? As-tu besoin de quelqu’un pour tenir votre main?”_

 _“Neito, c'est méchant!”_ Yuuga hits him lightly on the arm, but he doesn’t argue further. _“Bien sûr j’ai peur, comment pourrais-je ne pas être? C'est un nouvel endroit. Je n'aime pas les changements.”_ Yuuga is sure Neito knows this, though, he’s just doing his best to get on his nerves. It’s not working, though, because Yuuga continues to walk and Neito has no choice but to trail behind him with a smirk, as if he’s not afraid too.

     Immediately, he notices that the environment is different than anything he’s ever seen in France, or even in Belgium. It seems almost more moders, more in-line with the muggle world’s advancements, not that Yuuga would know what those are, since he doesn’t typically involve himself with the Muggles. As someone of a previously pureblooded family, he can associate with wizards of lower status, but never with Muggles.

     Though it’s early in the day, students are already bustling with activity as they head to the cafeteria for the first-day announcement. Yuuga spares a glance at Neito before pulling him into the crowd, going in the same direction as most of the students. His genius- which is really just common sense- takes him right to the cafeteria. There’s an area of the room that’s specifically marked for first years, so he drags Neito there too, ignoring the dirty looks that he’s definitely being sent by said boy.

 _“De rien, Neito,”_ Yuuga says teasingly as soon as they’ve both gotten seats next to eachother. The Belgian boy rolls his eyes and looks ahead, where it looks like the headmaster is about to give a speech. They’re both receiving curious glances from the students Yuuga has sat them next to, but he pays no mind as he too watches the principal.

     “Good morning, students of Mahoutokoro!” The small man speaks up, white hair glinting underneath the lights as his black irises flick over the crowd of students. He can hear another student mumbling, and he looks over to see a mess of green hair spouting fast facts in Japanese that are hard to keep up with even with his practice with the language. He somehow manages to catch that the principal is apparently the smartest wizard in the whole country, though, and he laughs to himself as he looks back at the headmaster.

     “I’m sure most of you have heard this before, but for those of you that have never attended school here, there’s a lot of good things to say about how we run things!” Immediately, Yuuga forms the opinion that he seems like a genuinely nice person, but not someone he would like to cross. “You first years will find yourselves split into two groups of 20. You will dorm with these groups for the rest of your time as students! On your beds in your rooms, you will find all you need to know about schedules and classroom locations. We have provided maps for each and every one of you, even if you’re not new.”

     He smiles kindly and steps back, letting a teacher with heavily styled blonde hair step forward. This one has considerably more energy than the principal. Yuuga likes him already. _“Alright, everybody!”_ Yuuga doesn’t know enough english to understand that, but he’s at least sure that the teacher is speaking english. “Head to your dorms, you get your first day off so you can move in!” That appears to be all he has to say. A teacher with long, black hair steps in front of the first years. Yuuga quirks a brow as the students all stare at her, and then realize that, oh! She’s like him!

     Her veela genes are extremely prominent- Yuuga’s would be too if he had hit puberty yet- and when she catches sight of him she must realize that he’s one of them, because she gives a little wink and then says, “Alright, first years, I’ll show you to your dorms.” Yuuga grabs Neito’s arm as the rest of the first years start to file out. Their matching pink robes are probably drawing the attention of the higher years with different colored robes, but he’s not sure if it’s a good or bad kind of attention. He’s heard rumors of older students picking on first years, and the thought makes him cling to Neito a little tighter.

 _“Arrête ça,”_ the taller boy nearly whines, causing Yuuga to laugh.

     He responds with a short, _“Non, jamais!”_ The language is yet again getting them strange looks, but he pays no mind to these as he starts to look at the decor of the school. It’s more minimalistic than he’s seen before- having toured Beauxbatons, he was expecting something far more elegant and old-fashioned, but he’s somewhat glad he ended up going here. As pretty as elegant architecture is, there’s something about minimalism that makes it easier to look at, sometimes.

 _“Penses-tu que nous serons séparés?”_ Yuuga asks, a hint of concern in his tone. Neito is his only friend, after all, and he doesn’t want to lose that carefully built friendship just because they were placed in separate dorms.

 _“Est-ce que ça importe?”_ is Neito’s response. He’s right, though, maybe Yuuga was being silly for thinking their friendship would deteriorate just because of their placement in dorms. They could still hang out with each other even if they didn’t room together.

 _“Non, je suppose que non.”_ Still, though, he hopes and prays to everything he knows isn’t real that Neito and he end up in the same dorm.

 

     They don’t.

     Yuuga stares at the lists in surprise. He’s at the top of the list of a group of people he doesn’t even know, while Neito is in the middle of the other list. Tears prick his purple eyes and he doesn’t even get a chance to say he’ll see his friend later before he’s whisked off by a different, tired-looking teacher to their dorms.

     There are two rooms for the girls and five for the boys, he learns. There will be three girls in each room and four boys in each of theirs, and they’re handed out their rooming assignments. Yuuga’s name is in the very first list for the boys’ side, and he examines it carefully.

**_Room R-1_ **

_Aoyama Yuuga_

_Iida Tenya_

_Ojiro Mashirao_

_Kaminari Denki_

 

     His face scrunches up when he sees his last name first, but then he remembers that, of course, such a thing is common courtesy in Japan. He’s going to have a hard time remembering that. He looks at the list again, then at the doors, and heads down the right one until he reaches R-1. He pushes the door open and, to his delight, he’s the first one of his roommates to have this idea.

     All of his stuff is set out by the bed that’s closest to the large window, and he grins. It’s as if the school knows just where he likes to be. Immediately, he sets to unpacking his case.

     He’s about halfway through this when the door opens again and he’s greeted by another person who’s blonde like him. It’s less nerve-wracking for him if he’s the one to speak first, so he says, “Ah, _salut!_ I am Aoyama Yuuga, and you?”

     The other kid seems taken aback by his formality. It wouldn’t be the first time that has happened, though. “Ojiro Mashirao.” He briefly considers what to say next before his roommate continues, “It’s nice to meet you.”

     His response is a cheerful and carefully pronounced, “It’s nice to meet you too! It’s loud out there, isn’t it? I wanted some quiet, but conversation isn’t awful either. I may as well get to know someone I’ll be rooming with, _non?_ ” He’s not used to speaking so much in Japanese, but it’s good practice. Ojiro takes a little while to respond, and it may be because his accent is kind of strong and apparently hard to hear through. He’s about to repeat himself when he’s answered with a question.

     “..Are you from France?” He turns his head, and Ojiro looks just as confused as he sounds. “You have an accent, and you keep using foreign words, so I thought..”

     “ _Oui, oui,_ don’t sound so sorry about assuming. I wouldn’t have been mad if you had gotten it wrong!” Frustrated, maybe, but he certainly wouldn’t be mad. French wasn’t such a hard language to point out amongst a plethora of them. “Let me know if you don’t understand me. I’ve been told my accent is atrocious.”

     “I wouldn’t say atrocious.” Ojiro narrows his eyes slightly, and his eyes fall on Yuuga’s wand, which is lying on his bedside table. “Is that Elm?”

     It takes him a couple of seconds to register what Ojiro is referring to, but when it hits him he quickly nods. “Yes! I’m very proud of it, I’m told it’s a magnificent wood to have. The wandmaker says the core was imported right from America, you know, it’s a white river monster spine.” Ojiro’s eyes widen.

     “You got a core from America? All of ours come from Europe.” This makes him feel the slightest bit special. “I have a sort of plain wand. It’s English Oak, with a dragon heartstring core.” He holds it up and- true to his claim- his wand is sort of plain even from the outside. It’s nowhere near as elegant as Yuuga’s, which was made with crystals adorning the base of it. Sometimes they hurt his hand to use, but he’s never complained before and he doesn’t intend to start now.

     “Well, you’ll just have to do great things with it.” Yuuga will always be an optimist, and some silly transition of schools won’t change that at all. “That way you can see it as something more than plain.” It’s similar to something he was told once. His mother was a full veela, and other people always admired her beauty. Before he’d known he would eventually reach a stage where people would do just that, he had always whined about how he wasn’t as beautiful and how people often overlooked him, though. Each time he complained about being plain compared to his mother, though, he was always told that he’d just have to do great things, and he’d stand out so much more.

     Looking back on it, that advice was kind of mean, but it was what had inspired him to try and get better with his magic even though he wasn’t technically even allowed to use it. And, so, he was passing that advice on in a different way. It seems to have worked, anyway, as Ojiro’s face splits into a smile. “I’m going to be a magizoologist.”

     Though it’s not his personal choice, Yuuga can see the appeal behind that kind of career. He isn’t overly fond of most magical creatures, but he at least appreciates them, so he can see why Ojiro would want to work with them. Because he wants to make more conversation, he asks, “What is your favorite creature, then?”

     That question leads them both down a rabbit hole of favorite creatures and before either of them know it, it’s been nearly an hour and there’s another person opening the door.

     He must be only eleven, but he’s already a fair amount taller than both of the two that are already in the room. His hair is so black that it may as well be blue, and there are square glasses settled on his face, which has an almost stoic expression. When he speaks, his voice is louder than necessary, and Yuuga can immediately tell that he isn’t the best with people.

     “My name is Iida Tenya! I have been attending this school since I was seven, it is a pleasure to be sharing this room with you both!” Yuuga bites back a laugh. He sounds so formal, and though Yuuga is often formal as well, at least he’s good with people.

     “There’s no need to sound so nervous!” he encourages, backed up by Ojiro’s slight nod. “We’re going to be here together for a long while now, so there’s no point in such formality!” He takes a moment to look over Iida and he notices that, while his, Neito’s, and Ojiro’s robes are all a pastel sort of pink, Iida’s are deeper, an almost-red color. He thinks back to what he read up and concludes that iida must be pretty smart, as he only saw a handful of other first years wearing the color that signified they were higher than their peers in both intelligence and wiseness. “How rude of me to not introduce myself right away- My name is Aoyama Yuuga.”

     “I’m Ojiro Mashirao.” Ojiro nods as he speaks, and it’s something that Yuuga has noticed is a habit of his. Whenever he’s introducing himself or interjecting into a statement, he nods, as if he’s agreeing. It’s sort of an adorable habit, but Yuuga calls a lot of things adorable. He’s sure if he said it aloud it wouldn’t be as appreciated. “It’s nice to meet you.”

     Yuuga nods excitedly in agreement, his purple eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. By this time, he’s completely finished unpacking his things, and his little section of the room is exactly how he likes it. Ojiro, on the other hand, is only about halfway through. “I can help you set your things up, Iida, if you like.”

     Iida flushes out of what Yuuga assumes is gratitude and nods. “Thank you! I appreciate it!” Again, he’s so loud that Yuuga can’t help but giggle lightly, but he walks over to the bed that Iida is clearly standing by.

     “I don’t want to invade your privacy, _mon ami_ , so you should tell me what I can and can’t help with.” And, thus, a new discussion is born. Every so often, Yuuga will look up at the door to see if their missing roommate has arrived, but there’s no sign of him. That’s no big deal, though, so he doesn’t let that distract him from his budding friendships with the two others he’s just met.

     The three of them switch from topic to topic until someone comes to notify them that it’s time for lunch. Yuuga gets up with a spring in his step and is out of the dorms in no time, his map clutched in his hands so he can find the cafeteria.

     Entering the large room again, he’s surprised to find an area that kind of looks similar to the dining areas he’s seen in French schools. The only difference is the multitude of paper cranes flying through the air and landing in front of certain students, and the addition of a staff table at the very front of the room.

     His purple irises scan the room for the one person he wants to see, delighted to find Neito sitting at a table and talking to people he doesn’t know. Joyously, he approaches, but he stops when he hears what Neito says to him.

 _“Porquoi es-tu ici?”_ comes out of Neito’s mouth as they make eye contact and Yuuga already feels tears prick his eyes. _“On m'a juste dit que nous étions censés nous détester.”_ Of course. Neito’s always been easy to sway, especially if he wants to fit in. Yuuga doesn’t even bother arguing, because why would he want to take on a challenge like that? It’s their whole class against him, so he backs away and gets himself lunch, sitting down at a table that’s secluded away in a corner.

     He shovels the food into his mouth with a frown on his face and spends a few minutes thinking that over to himself. Neito gave his friendship up so easily, but this isn’t the first time something like that has happened. After all, the Belgian boy cares about how well he’s liked far more than he cares about friendships, and in retrospect he should have known that Neito would only stay friends with him if it allows him to be popular.

     Still, it’s a tough blow to handle, and his intentions were to spend the whole lunch wallowing in self-pity so he could be his usual bright self when speaking to his friends, but that is evidently not going to happen.

     Iida sits down next to him, probably because he feels obligated to, and immediately starts to make conversation. Following him are two people he’s never met, but who look nice enough, so he’s not opposed to them sitting here. Iida’s nice enough to introduce them, anyway. “Aoyama-kun!” he exclaims, and Yuuga doesn’t get a chance to tell him to drop the formality before he speaks again, “This is Uraraka Ochako and Midoriya Izuku, I hope you don’t mind if we sit with you!”

     Yuuga gives a grin to each of them. “I don’t mind at all! It is a pleasure to meet you both. _I_ am Aoyama Yuuga.”

     He learns during lunch that Midoriya is rather jumpy and awkward, and he thinks- Muggleborn? Not that he’s judging, of course. He has absolutely no reason to, being what the wizarding community commonly refers to as an abomination or a monster. Uraraka is just as sweet without all of the nerves, and he thinks that he’d like to be friends with both of them as well.

     He doesn’t go right back to the room as he thought he might, after lunch. Instead, he takes Iida up on his offer for the four of them to explore the school together. After all, he’d like to know where he’s supposed to go for his classes, and it’s much better than exploring alone. He’d planned to go with Neito, but this is a more favorable option, considering recent developments.

     They spend a good two hours with the tour before Yuuga decides that his feet are aching and that he needs to go back to the dorms. He doesn’t have to use his map as much anymore, only needing it on a few turns in the hallways, but he’s proud of himself even if he isn’t able to completely abandon the map just yet. When he gets back to the room alone, he finds that there’s someone he doesn’t know facing away from him.

     “You’re Kaminari Denki, I take it?” Yuuga asks, which makes the boy’s head turn. “I’m Aoyama Yuuga. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He accompanies this sentence with a bright smile as he steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I like your decorations. They’re very unique!” Sure, maybe he meant it in a bad way, but he _was_ actually fascinated by how many items his apparent roommate had managed to squeeze into one tiny quarter of the room.

     Kaminari looks back at his decorations and then at Yuuga, processing that (or so it seems), then smiles. “Thanks! I like to collect stuff.” That much is evident. Most of this appears to be muggle things, actually. This leads them into a rabbit-hole of different subjects and he learns that Kaminari isn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but that’s okay.

     After a while Ojiro comes back, and then Iida, and the four of them chat for hours and Yuuga thinks that maybe he doesn’t need Monoma to rely on if he has actual good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> im not the best at french so tell me if i made a mistake  
> As-tu peur? - Are you scared?  
> Pas du tout. - Not at all.  
> Porquoi, as-tu? As-tu besoin de quelqu’un pour tenir votre main? - Why, are you? Do you need someone to hold your hand?  
> Neito, c'est méchant! - Neito, that's mean!  
> Bien sûr j’ai peur, comment pourrais-je ne pas être? C'est un nouvel endroit. Je n'aime pas les changements. - Of course I'm scared, how could I not be? It's a new place. I don't like change.  
> De rien, Neito - You're welcome, Neito.  
> Arrête ça - Stop that  
> Non, jamais! - No, never!  
> Penses-tu que nous serons séparés? - Do you think we'll be separated?  
> Est-ce que ça importe? - Does it matter?  
> Non, je suppose que non. - No, I suppose not.  
> Porquoi es-tu ici? - Why are you here?  
> On m'a juste dit que nous étions censés nous détester - I was just told that we were supposed to hate eachother.


End file.
